


We're Dating?

by konataizumi333



Series: Confessions That Don't Go the Way the Confessor Expected [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konataizumi333/pseuds/konataizumi333
Summary: Iwaizumi finally confesses to Oikawa, but Oikawa thinks...?





	We're Dating?

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were walking down the street towards their respective houses. Oikawa was going on and on about something or other, but quite frankly, Iwaizumi had stopped paying attention, lost in his own thoughts.

He had liked Oikawa for a while now and he was very well aware of this fact. He didn’t remember exactly when it had started happening, but he remembered a day, just like this one, when they were walking home together and he had been looking at Oikawa as he ranted about aliens. His eyes sparkled with passion and it was dangerous to be too close to him with the way his arms were waving in the air. Iwaizumi had stared at him and thought about how stupid he looked, but also about how there was nothing he’d rather be doing than listening to Oikawa’s conspiracy theories about aliens. _Well shit_ , he had thought to himself. And that was that.

And now, he had decided, against his better judgement, to confess said feelings. _A horrible decision, really_ , he thought to himself. There was no way this would go well. But, he reasoned, Oikawa wouldn’t break their friendship just because Iwaizumi had developed some inconvenient feelings. Oikawa would probably laugh at the thought—not in a mean way, he would just think the idea of Iwaizumi falling for _him_ of all people would be funny. He’d have to deal with some good-natured teasing for a little while, but it would fade and he would move on. But a small part of him thought about what could happen if things went a different direction...

Well, he tried not to set his hopes to high.

So there he was, walking next to Oikawa, trying to muster up some courage, as he had all week, to tell his best friend how he felt. He wasn’t sure what to say or how to say it. Should he be casual and just say it? Should he act more serious? But if he acted serious about it, then Oikawa might think he’s expecting something. But he’s not really expecting him to return his feelings per say, but he did plan on asking and receiving an answer, but he didn’t want to pressure Oikawa into anything.

“-chan. Iwa-chan!”

“Sorry, what?” Iwaizumi was yanked from his thoughts by a grumpy looking Oikawa.

“Were you listening at all?” Oikawa asked, exasperated. His arms were crossed and he was pouting at Iwaizumi for ignoring him.

Iwaizumi swallowed. “Of course.”

Oikawa gave him a look that said he clearly didn’t believe him. “Jeez, what has you so distracted that can’t pay attention to your dearest, darlingest friend.”

“Uh, well,” Iwaizumi started, not able to think of something to say.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Usually Iwaizumi would’ve reacted to such teasing with annoyance, but now he was acting all serious. Oikawa bumped his shoulder roughly. “Oi, what’s wrong with you?”

Iwaizumi stuttered for a few seconds before calling out, “Oikawa!” He stopped and fully faced him, causing Oikawa to stop too, staring at Iwaizumi in surprise. Iwaizumi wasn’t really sure what he was doing at this point, but it seemed like his mouth had a mind of its own and it wouldn’t turn back now.  “I–I really like you!” He blushed and closed his eyes, not able to watch Oikawa’s reaction. This was not how he wanted to do this, he must’ve sounded like all the desperate girls that confessed to Oikawa. “S–So, please go out with me!”

_Shit._

Iwaizumi held his breath as he waited for a reaction. He was expecting to hear a giggle as Oikawa laughed at the entire situation, or maybe even awkward gentleness as Oikawa let him down nicely. _Oh god, he trying to think of a nice way to let me down or some shit._ He waited but was only met with silence.

After a moment he cautiously looked up only to find Oikawa looking at him with a stupidly blank and confused expression, like Iwaizumi had just said something in a foreign language. Iwaizumi swallowed. “Well say something, dumbass,” he said, trying to hide his embarrassment and ignore his inflamed cheeks. _God, I must look like an idiot right now_.

“Um, Hajime,” Oikawa said carefully, “What do mean?”

“Huh? Exactly what it sounded like,” he exclaimed defensively. He figured it was pretty obvious what he was trying to do.

“But...aren’t we...already going out?” he asked slowly, suddenly sounding very unsure.

“Huh?” It was Iwaizumi’s turn to look confused. “You know I mean like... _romantically_ ,” he clarified, not sure what Oikawa was getting at.

“So do I,” Oikawa asserted.

They stared at each other for a few seconds in confusion, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

“Why do you think we’re dating?” Iwaizumi broke the silence.

“Because we are!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“But we’re not dating? Since when were we dating?” Iwaizumi shouted back, widely confused and unsure what was happening.

“Almost eight months!”

Iwaizumi balked. “But I don’t remember ever starting to date!”

“But we did! You asked me to go to dinner with you and I said, ‘like a date?’ and you said ‘yeah!’” Oikawa told him desperately, searching his features for signs that this was all just a joke.

“We go out together all the time, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said.

“But you said it was a _date_ ,” Oikawa replied firmly.

“Well I probably didn’t mean it like that, or I thought you were joking.” Iwaizumi threw his arms in the air. “Besides, we’ve never done any couple-like stuff.”

“We hold hands all the time!” Oikawa argued.

“Friends hold hands.”

“Not guys.”

“We did when we were younger.”

“Yeah, when we were children!”

Iwaizumi folded his arms. He had completely lost track of this conversation and had no idea where it was going. One moment he was trying to confess his feelings and now Oikawa thought they were dating? For eight months? How would have missed something like that? “Okay, fine, but we’ve never kissed. Not even on the cheek.”

“I thought you just wanted to take things slow!”

“For eight months?” Iwaizumi couldn’t comprehend what was happening or why Oikawa thought they were dating. Eight months is way too long for taking things slow. And not even just kissing, they had never cuddled or indicated any affection beyond what would be considered platonic. Of course, now that he thought about, Oikawa exclaimed how much he loved Iwaizumi on a daily basis, but he had been doing that for years and he had never considered that Oikawa wasn’t just joking or meant it in any other way than strictly platonically. But now...

“I don’t know!” Oikawa shouted in exasperation. Iwaizumi felt quite the same. “It sounds a lot stupider now that I’m saying it out loud.”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “So what you’re saying is basically that you like me?” he asked, much more calmly and quietly. They would have to discuss this further, but right now he realized Okikawa had said something more important.

“Well, yeah, obviously seeing as I thought we were dating all this time,” Oikawa answered, confused at this sudden turn in the conversation.

“Good.”

“Hajime, what—” But he was cut off when Iwaizumi stepped closer, cupping Oikawa’s face with both hands and bringing his lips to his. Oikawa’s eyes widened, but he quickly closed them and grabbed on to the front of Iwaizumi’s shirt, clenching the fabric tightly in his hands.

Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side and moved his lips softly against Oikawa, who was pliant in his arms. He stuck his tongue out lightly, gently tracing it across Oikawa’s lips before they parted, granting him access inside. Oikawa’s mouth was hot and wet and he moaned just the slightest when he felt Oikawa’s tongue moving against his.

After a few moments of being entangled with each other, Iwaizumi slowly moved back, resting his forehead against Oikawa’s.They both panted a bit, flushed, not saying anything, just breathing the same air.

Eventually Iwaizumi pulled back again ‘till there was more space between them and they weren’t touching, then he smirked. “You’re such a dumbass. And you clearly don’t know me as well as you think ‘cause I would never wait eight months to do that,” he said, resuming his walk.

Oikawa stood fixed in his spot, his mind still trying to catch up with what just happened. “Does this mean…?” Oikawa asked tentatively, snapping out of it and jogging to catch up with Iwaizumi.

“Yep,” he called back.

As Oikawa caught up with him he said, “Okay, but just so there are no misunderstandings, can you say it out loud?”

Iwaizumi turned back and smiled, grabbing Oikawa’s hand. “We’re definitely dating now.”

Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi’s hand and latched on to his arm instead, throwing his weight into Iwaizumi, causing him to stumble a bit and frown at the large grin Oikawa was wearing. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated. :)
> 
> My [tumblr](https://konataizumi333.tumblr.com/)


End file.
